


Someone help Taeyong

by castiels_kpop



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Taeyong is an outcast in his community. How can he prove to others that he's worth being taken care of?





	Someone help Taeyong

It was a rare case the council told everyone. They had never come across something like it. They had even scoured records dating up to when their society had started but there was nothing like it. 

From that day on, Taeyong was referred to as a ’miracle’. He was never treated like one though. He was treated like an oddity, an object that wasn’t supposed to exist. Which was exactly what he was.

Taeyong didn’t mind being the only male naiad in their community. He got along with everyone quite well. In fact, he planned to prove to the others that he was as capable as they were.

He had already told his best friend Seulgi, about his new idea. He said “I'll go to the nearest village and seduce one of the guys there. It's not as bad of an idea as it seems, I promise!”

She didn't exactly agree with his plan but let him be regardless. If it got out of hand and he did something stupid she could always get the elders and they could fix whatever he had done.

********

Taeyong made his way to the closest village, which was Bucheon. He had been there a few times just to get simple stuff to decorate his room, things to hang on the walls and items to make his room less barren.

It was a nice little village but it was far enough away from the river that was his home so that he didn't have the chance to run into any of his own kind. This gave him more reason to visit the village.

He kept his mind on the objective he had at hand; seduce one of the people there. Preferably one of the guys. The guys seemed easier to persuade to do things.

Not to mention the fact that they loved the naiads that inhabited the closest river. Potamides they called them. The nymphs caught the attention of so many men and therefore the men were more likely to give gifts to them. Things like honey and part of their harvest.

Taeyong loved this and he found that because of it, it was easier to make the men fall in love with him. The men were so attracted to him because of his ‘natural beauty’ they called it.

His victim today was a tall guy, light brown hair and kind of attractive. Taeyong had scouted this guy for a few days, he found him to be a good candidate to seduce. It’d be fun even if seducing people didn’t give him anything to look forward to.

So Taeyong made his way from the edge of the village to where the man was, pretending to drop something to flaunt himself to get the guy’s attention. It seemed to work because Taeyong felt eyes on him.

Taeyong liked to call himself beautiful. It must’ve been true, because the people in the village turned to look at him as he passed. He loved getting the attention, even if it meant he could be found out for what he really was.

Aside from loving to get people’s attention, he especially loved seducing people. It was fun and it gave him more reason to be confident in how beautiful he was.

***********

After taking enough time to get the man's attention on him, he approached him. Taeyong called out to the brown haired male as he passed by saying “Follow me~”.

Taeyong slowly made his way into the woods hoping the man would follow him. With Taeyong’s luck he did.  
Taeyong didn’t know what he was going to do, as he had never made it this far. This far being that no one had ever followed him before.

He may have been beautiful and had some kind of magical alluring charm, but this never ran effectively until know. As he walked further into the forest with his newest victim he noticed how pretty he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on where you think this is going, or what you think should happen!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated   
> And I am also looking for a beta reader, my Twitter is @panda23001


End file.
